


In The Bedroom Down The Hall

by impravidus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Dear Evan Hansen References, Grief/Mourning, Love, Memories, Parenthood, Songfic, Wakes & Funerals, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: May Parker grieves over the loss of Peter.





	In The Bedroom Down The Hall

May wandered around the empty apartment, her chest aching, her muscles weak from dehydration, her eyes drooping, aching for sleep, but her mind too rampant to take a break. She sat in Peter’s room, holding one of his sweaters, taking in his scent. “You never liked this sweater,” she spoke out loud. “You said it never really fit you right, and it itched too much. But I think I’ll keep it, I should keep it, because it still makes me think of you, and that little boy I knew in the bedroom down the hall.”

She began to look through his things, softly turning the lamp on. “I got you Ninja Turtle night-lights for protection. You used to say they kept the bad guys far away. Remember?”

She ran her thumb across the books on the bookshelf, pulling out one she recognized. “I surprised you with that comic book collection. That next Halloween, I dressed you up like Wolverine.” She took a shaky breath as she held back tears. “Remember?”

She laid on his bed, the smell of him surrounding her. She stared at the ceiling. “ With glow stars on the ceiling you could count instead of sheep. I always knew which song to sing to get you right to sleep. Anything to make you happy. Anything at all. Anything for my boy in the bedroom down the hall.”

She turned to her side, taking in the posters that hung on the wall. Posters that he never got rid of from his parents or Ben. “We went to battle every evening after dinner. I thought I knew some way that I'd get through to you. Remember?” She thought back on when Peter had just moved in with them after Richard and Mary passed, and choked up on how hurt he was. How lost he felt being in a new home with two unfit guardians. They would try to talk to him at dinner, but he wouldn’t reciprocate the care and would silently depart to his bedroom and cry alone. It was only after he fell asleep when May and Ben would come in and make sure he slept soundly.

She noticed the watch that Ben had given him lying on his bedside table. “We fought a war where no one walked away a winner 'cause every day you pulled a little more away. Remember?” After all of his loss, after Toomes, after the Infinity War, after the dusting and the blip, after Mysterio, after everything, Peter was never the same. “Saw the counselors, and the clinics, and the cures a parent tries ‘cause maybe they could take away that sadness in your eyes.” She shook her head, knowing she can’t fix what was in the past. 

She went to his bedside table and held the photo of him, her, and Ben, tears rolling off of the glass. “Though you try to give your kid the world. Give ‘em everything you've got. What if I gave all I could, and thought it was enough, but I find that it was not. Did I let you down? What else can I do? Everything I ever did, I did it all for you. Anything to make you happy. Anything at all. Anything for my boy in the bedroom down the hall.”

Sighing, she put the photo down and laid back down on the bed, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. “I think I'll wait another day to pack these boxes, 'cause once I'm through, I'm left with just one thing to do. Remember.” 

May let herself sleep for the first time since the funeral, and let herself rest because she knew that’s what Peter would have wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to the song "In The Bedroom Down The Hall" from Dear Evan Hansen, and it sparked this idea in me. You should really listen to the song if you haven't. It's a truly beautiful song filled with emotion. Thanks for reading!


End file.
